Emporte-moi
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les derniers instants de Frigga sont les plus durs de toute sa vie, parce que c'est la Mort qui veut l'emporter.


**Hello! Voici un petit OS centré sur les derniers instants de Frigga. J'en ai déjà fais quelques uns, mais cette fois, je vous en propose un autre qui est assez différent, autant pour la forme que pour le fond. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Viens à moi. Viens à moi, ma belle Lumière.

Viens à moi, Reine des reines, suis-moi au plus profond des ombres.

Dans mon royaume entouré de ronces démoniaques.

Suis-moi dans l'Obscurité, magnifique source de lumière que tu es.

Laisse-moi t'emporter dans mes bras, laisse-moi t'amener dans ta nouvelle demeure.

_« Non, pas tout de suite. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi quelques minutes de plus. »_

Ton souffle se coupe déjà, tes yeux ne peuvent plus s'ouvrir, ils sont trop lourds.

Je ne peux te laisser vivre plus longtemps, belle lumière. Tu dois t'en aller.

Ne résiste pas, laisse-moi t'emporter dans ta nouvelle demeure, auprès des autres guerriers qui ont péri à tes côtés.

_« Je veux savourer les derniers instants de ma vie, mon amie. Laisse-moi attendre que mon amour me serre, laisse-moi m'éteindre contre lui. »_

Ne résiste plus, ton roi ne pourra pas te sauver !

_« Je sens ses doux bras qui m'entourent. Ils sont si délicats, ses bras. L'une de ses mains se pose sur mes joues. Laisse-moi profiter de cette dernière caresse, mon amie. Laisse-moi respirer son parfum une dernière fois. Laisse-moi lui dire Adieu comme une reine doit le faire. »_

Frigga, sublime Lumière d'Asgard, tu dois cesser de t'accrocher à la vie.

Tu souffres tant, ton cœur saigne, tu ne peux rouvrir les yeux parce qu'une lame noire s'est enfoncée dans ton corps.

Tu n'entends plus rien autour de toi, tes membres sont figées, ton souffle s'éteint de plus en plus.

Tu dois me suivre avant de souffrir le martyr pour rejoindre le Valhalla.

_« Odin. Odin doit savoir qu'il n'est pas fautif, et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. Il doit savoir que je veillerais sur lui jusqu'à ce que nous puissions tous les deux reposer en paix. Laisse-moi lui dire que je l'aime. Je t'en prie, ma bien-aimée Mort. Laisse-moi embrasser mon roi une dernière fois. »_

Ton heure est venue, Reine des reines. Ne résiste plus, suis-moi.

Ton époux saura que tu l'aimes. Il saura que tu ne lui en veux pas.

Ton premier enfant saura que tu l'aimes. Il saura que tu as protégé son humaine parce que tu auras détesté le voir triste.

Ton second enfant saura que tu l'aimais. Il saura que ton cœur a été brisé par ses mots, mais que tu lui as déjà pardonné.

Vas rejoindre le petit Balder, celui que tu désirais tant connaitre et que je t'ai empêché de protéger.

_« Est-il là ? Mon petit bébé est-il au Valhalla ? »_

Oui, Frigga d'Asgard. Ton bébé y est.

Maintenant, suis-moi. Ton mari te murmure des choses à l'oreille, mais tu ne dois pas l'écouter, tu dois partir.

« _Juste un dernier baiser. Juste une dernière étreinte. Odin, pardonnez-moi d'avoir failli à ma mission. Je ne pourrais pas vous seconder plus longtemps, mon amour. Prenez soin de nos deux fils, ils ont besoin de vous. Ils ont tant besoin de vous... »_

Frigga, es-tu prête à mourir ?

Rejoins-moi, prends ma main, serre-la, et ferme enfin les yeux, repose-toi.

Lumière d'Asgard, ceux qui viennent de l'Ombre ne t'auront jamais enlevé ta Lumière, celle d'un astre qui ne meurt jamais.

Prends ma main, ton dernier enfant t'attend. Prends ma main, et tu seras enfin en paix.

Adieux, Reine d'Asgard, Reine de leur Cœur.

* * *

**La Mort qui entraine Frigga dans son monde...paix à l'âme de notre Reine.**

**Explication sur Balder: dans la mythologie et dans les comics, il existe et c'est bien le fils d'Odin et Frigga. Je me suis dit que, pour une fois, j'allais l'introduire dans le movie! verse. Balder est donc l'enfant que Frigga a perdu.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi (:**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt!**


End file.
